<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>garden of eden by dumbnojutsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492833">garden of eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbnojutsu/pseuds/dumbnojutsu'>dumbnojutsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>down the hole the plot bunnies go [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other, She's like: Being a Hero is Overrated Noises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbnojutsu/pseuds/dumbnojutsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what do you do, when everyone you trust lets you down at every turn? or in which she never should have been born and now the fate of the world rests in her shoulders </p><p>[tis but a plot bunny]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Poseidon (Percy Jackson) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>down the hole the plot bunnies go [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>garden of eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⚔️</p><p> </p><p>Three year old little Sarah was a rather active child, always jumping around and babbling away about anything and everything. At six she was much the same but her personality seemed to dim when she was told, near the end of that year, that mommy and daddy weren't coming home. </p><p>By nine Sarah was quiet and observant, often by herself and always with a little notebook and pen in hand. Always drawing with all the skill of an unpractised child the things she saw to remind herself that they existed, even if others didn't seem to notice them, even if they looked at her weird or ignored what she said when she asked. At fifteen she began to focus more and more in her studies, the notebooks slowly forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>At eighteen her thoughts of accomplishing her dreams and making a name for herself were roughly shoved to the side when her uncle came down sick. She dropped out of school and took two jobs, tried to earn the money needed to pay his medicine and the hospital bills.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through her nineteenth year of life, when things just began to look up, her uncle's health took an abrupt turn for the worse and he passed away. Sarah grieved for what felt like weeks before moving on with life. Don't get her wrong, she cared for her uncle, but they've never been particularly close (the day her parents died, she wasn't the only who lost something). Then, as cliché as any romcom, she met someone and her world changed. Again. </p><p> </p><p>She had never thought of being a mother, or rather she never thought of being one so young. Sarah wanted to finish her studies, get a stable job, settle in a nice place and make enough money she didn't have to worry about not meeting ends and then, maybe, contemplate starting a family; well neither had she really thought she would meet a man as charming and loving as Donny, spend a few weeks with him, share a few nights together and find herself pregnant about a month later.</p><p> </p><p>When he confessed not being normal (not human) Sarah knew she couldn't keep lying to herself. She had known there was something eccentric about him, something <em>more</em>... like with the things she had seen as a child (that to this day still saw, even if she liked to pretend they were <em>not there</em>), being told that all kinds of <em>beings</em> existed just further cemented it. After telling her about demigods and a special camp they had to go for their safety, which he wanted their child (<em>"our son")</em> to go to, Sarah never saw him again. </p><p> </p><p>And she would have being happy, if things stayed like that till the day she died. She had check ups from time to time so she knew her baby was healthy and better yet, and not that she had anything against Donny's apparent prediction, she knew she was having a boy. Given who her baby daddy was, she decided to look up everything she could find about him in her quest for a name. She also knew for sure that she would not miss her feet being achey or the mood swings that left more tired than constantly needing to pee did. </p><p> </p><p>Her baby came a few weeks to soon thanks to an electrical storm flooding the city. It had been difficult because the power had gone out, she lived alone and the emergency services wouldn't get there in time if at all. Fortunately her front door neighbor Eileen Thyia, a nurse, had been home that night and heard the yells coming from Sarah's flat. </p><p> </p><p>After months of digging for a name –and silently cursing Donny, and her baby using her bladder as football, and <em>what use is a condom if they don't keep you safe from stupid men and their stupid superpowered dicks</em>– she threw a dart on a little list to choose from and it would have to do, to placate the lord who seemed to be in a foul mood. </p><p> </p><p>When the distinctive cries of a seemingly unhappy newborn reached her ears Sarah allowed herself to relax with sigh, exhausted but joyous and ready to welcome her precious child into the world. </p><p> </p><p>Then Mrs Thyia happily exclaimed "Congratulations Sally, it's a girl!" and Sarah, better known to friends as Sally, Jackson froze, previously thundering heart stuttering while her hands clenched once more on the sheets of her bed, face losing what little color she had retained.</p><p> </p><p>⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⚔️⠀ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eileen thyia is inspired by eileithyia, a daughter of zeus and hera, goddess of childbirth. she did not always help with the birth, sometimes instead of bringing labor on, she prevented or delayed it.</p><p>i only read the percy jackson and the olympians saga and that was years ago but whatever (●´⌓`●) the story is set in an alternative universe where sally has a daughter, in this verse there's no percy. or is there? hohoho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>